thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Dead (Downfall)
Day of the Dead is the third episode of season 2 of Downfall. Synopsis After the recent deaths, Cameron questions if he can go on. Andrea discovers Mike's secret. Plot The group buries Lukas, Andrea noticing Mike's expression is blank. She asks if he's ok and he nods. Still suspicious, she shrugs it off. Rachel and Scott are sent off on a supply run. Andrea asks if she can go but Nick denies, but says her, Lea, Mike and Tyler will go into town and scavenge. She agrees but says he needs to keep an eye on Cameron. They look over to see him sitting in silence, Tyler trying to cheer him up. Andrea and the others begin walking away while the others go to the church. Andrea notices Mike has Lukas' knife. She questions it and he says he decided to take it. "He wasn't gonna use it." Tyler says he shouldn't say things like that. Leslie asks Adam to watch over Cameron for a minute as she walks off to talk with Kelsey. Cameron steals Adam's knife while he isn't looking and hides it in his jeans, tucking it under his shirt. Leslie tells Kelsey they need to be there for Cameron. Kelsey says they need to be there for each other, pointing out how Leslie has yet to talk about it. Andrea's group is attacked by undead. A woman named Abigail appears and helps them, telling them to follow. They all run, the woman leading them into some gates for her camp. Leslie asks how she thinks Monica, their sister, is doing. Kelsey shrugs and they leave the room, noticing Cameron isn't with Adam. Maddy says he walked out of the church with a knife. They all run outside, Leslie seeing a freshly killed undead at the edge of the woods. She runs into the woods and finds Cameron on the ground with his wrists cut open. She yells to the others as an undead approaches him. She shoves it away and angrily stabs it. Nick and Kelsey arrive, Nick picking him up. He says they need to get him to the hospital nearby. Kelsey says no one is there anyway. He says they still have supplies. Lea tells Andrea Mike killed Lukas. Andrea nods, saying he can't return with them. Mike hears and admits everything. He says Lukas had taken the food and said if he told, he would pin it on him. Andrea says they don't kill people in their group. Mike begs to go back with them but Andrea refuses. Abigail says he can stay with them. As Andrea leaves, she apologizes to Mike. Lea and Tyler ask Andrea if that was the right choice. She doesn't answer as she sees Nick running with Cameron in his arms, the others following. Nick yells, "Run!" and the three see a herd of undead following them. They then run with the group. Other Cast Co-Starring *Aria Lyric Leabu as Maddy *Justice Smith as Lou *Chase McCleery Bouchie as David Trivia *It is revealed Mike had murdered Lukas to keep a secret safe. *There is a new group introduced. Mike stays with the new group after being banned from returning with Andrea, Lea and Tyler. *Cameron attempts suicide, putting him in critical condition. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes